Interest
by Wxnderland
Summary: Kaito just wanted to know where this sudden infatuation for the weird, blonde girl had come from. Normal AU! No mermaids. Kaito/Lucia


**A/N: Normal AU where they're a bit older and not mermaids or anything like that.**

 **The fact that the entire anime happened while they were in middle school suddenly weirds me out lmao. They were thirteen when the anime first started!**

 **Rating: T because teenagers use foul language and I want to keep things, somewhat more realistic than in the anime**

 **:::::**

Dōmoto Kaito didn't really know where his sudden interest in the young blonde girl had come from

He's seventeen years old when he meets her.

He's just finished practising surfing early in the morning, but is surprised when he sees that he's not alone on the beach and it makes him feel warm because she stares up at him with these big brown wide eyes in such awe that he can't help but feel only slightly arrogant.

 _She's cute_ He thinks as he watches her flustered appearance with amusement after he invites her to watch his competition.

She denies that she'll come but he's not convinced

Especially when he finds her struggling to figure out what class she's been put in due to the sheer amount of students blocking the notice board later on in the morning.

He learns that her name is Nanami Lucia and looks over the student's heads with ease as he locates both their names and by sheer luck, they're in the same class.

He doesn't do anything about the smirk that lights up on his face as he motions her to follow as he leads them to their homeroom.

When they're in class, he pulls his chair to face her and grins widely at her shy, still flustered form.

 _Still so fucking adorable_

He doesn't know if she's anxious because of him or because of the fact that the rest of their classmates have suddenly decide to watch their interaction, but he pays them no heed because for some reason his focus is entirely on _her_

So when he asks her to come see his competition again, he doesn't really give her a chance to answer and walks off to converse with some of the rest of their classmates.

Later on, he catches her staring in their next class, and he can't help but grin at her and her flustered expression when she's caught red-handed.

He then wonders if he'll ever see a side of her that wasn't embarrassed as he goes back to staring ahead at the math problems presented on the chalkboard.

 **:::::**

It was when Kaito had spotted her and their other classmate, (Hermione? Hannah? …wait no, it was Hanon!) at the beach being harassed, that he realised how annoyingly hormonal teenage boys really were.

He easily stepped in, grabbing the idiot by the arm and glaring at the two teenage boys who had tried to grab onto Lucia.

Seriously, what the fuck?

He could practically hear his own eye rolling when they nervously stepped back, apologising, before scurrying away.

Dumbasses

Though, turning his attention onto the two teens, he immediately lit up at the sight of Lucia's awestruck expression.

Hanon seems to be eyeing their exchange with a glint in her eye, and a grin before excusing herself away but he really didn't pay her much attention.

She had come to his competition that week, and he couldn't deny the surge of adrenaline that kicked in when their eyes made contact and Dōmoto Kaito really couldn't figure out where this sudden infatuation for the girl had come from.

Still, she was hella cute when her face heated up right after he'd winked at her and raced off into the ocean with newfound confidence—not that he didn't have any to begin with.

 **:::::**

It was quite strange really.

She was sort of like this itch you couldn't get rid of, or like that one pesky strand of hair that you couldn't tame no matter how much amount of hair gel was being slapped on.

Hm. Maybe that was going too far

She was like an infestation, for the most part.

Worming her way through his heart as if she owned the place and causing a right conundrum as she disrupted the natural order of things with her ridiculously overly peppy attitude, and her large smiles and wide, doe eyes.

Her and her stupidly two sizes too big heart were really doing a number on him, with her constantly making him bentos, watching all of his surfing competitions, seeing him practice for, said surfing competitions.

Oh, and she took care of him when he was sick. The debt just kept getting longer and longer, didn't it?

Still, it wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. That would be ghastly.

 **:::::**

Their relationship was a bit of a mess itself.

More than friends, but not quite lovers?

The more he dwelled on the subject, the more he just wanted to dive into the ocean and just surf until his mind was off of the cheerful blonde.

So it really doesn't help when she's suddenly materialized out of thin air, and is cheering him on with all her heart from the shoreline.

The Gods were really testing him today

It certainly didn't help when he walked back to shore and sees her holding up a picnic basket in glee, no doubt containing one of her famous bentos inside.

"Lucia, isn't this time of the year really busy for your hotel?" He asked, before taking a bite out of the octopus wieners she'd made.

"Yeah, but it's cool. I got Hanon and Rina to cover my shift" she grinned cheekily before grabbing a sandwich to eat.

 **:::::**

It's when this utter playboy named Ryo pops into the equation and openly flirts with Lucia, that he realises he might have this tiny, minuscule crush on her after all.

Ryo's casually leaning his arm on her shoulder, probably whispering some sort of hocus pocus to get her to fall in love with him in her ears and she just giggles away!

Just what kind of spell does he have her under?

It's later in the week when he sees Ryo leaning down to kiss her while she just stands there, that he finally snaps.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend!"

He glares and Ryo and Lucia step away from each other in shock, before a satisfied and triumphant grin appears onto Ryo's features.

Lucia is just standing there gaping like a fish as she watches the interaction between Kaito and Ryo

"Took you long enough, moron" Ryo says, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"She's a really sweet girl, if you don't take care of her right, I'm definitely not going to hold back" Ryo smirks, turning his head to wink at Lucia before departing.

Now that the threat is out of the picture, reality slowly catches up with him as he gains a sudden realisation of the words he had just yelled out

Girlfriend

He had called her his girlfriend

At this point, both Lucia and Kaito's cheeks were on fire as she avoided his gaze.

"Well, what're you doing standing there? Everyone's worried. Let's go" Kaito mutters, as if the whole scene hadn't occurred and spins on his feet.

Hearing her footsteps draw nearer, Kaito began to walk at a steady pace with the other teen.

"…So, I really don't remember being asked out by anyone recently. Mind jogging my memory on when exactly I had agreed to become your girlfriend?"

And there goes what could have been a calm, comfortable walk back to their group in silence

 **:::::**

 **A/N: And there we go! I might make this into a two-shot rather than a one-shot if I'm bothered. I've got a lot of fanfics to catch up on and I'm just being ridiculous by these random one-shots I've been writing.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **R and R!**


End file.
